


The Scent of Steel

by phlogistonia



Category: One Piece
Genre: (Mainly zoro/reader), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Love Triangles, Multi, One Piece Spoilers, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, catgirl reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlogistonia/pseuds/phlogistonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went from one ship full of pirates to another, sure one claimed to own you while the other was simply saving your life. Either way a pirate is a pirate and you aren't about to trust one. Right? RIGHT? </p><p>This is a reader-insert that starts between the Alabasta Sega and the Sky Island Saga (post filler arcs). It will contain spoilers and I plan to have the reader be apart of the Sky Island adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nakama

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am starting new, I am also working on redoing Adagio.  
> So a better written chapter 1 out at some point. (I hope) 
> 
> BUT I have been watching a lot of One Piece lately and I noticed  
> a large lack of writing around it so here I am. I also want to  
> maybe do an Ace fic (and a more Sanji centered one too) If  
> there is a particular character (In one piece or an anime) that  
> you want to see a reader-insert in let me know. I'll add it to  
> my list of projects! But for now my number one One Piece  
> husbando Zoro shall get a reader insert. (Number two over all  
> after Cowby Bebops Spike of course.)

The going merry sliced through the blue waters as its crew relaxed on deck. The sun was shining as they left Alabasta behind. The crew had defeated Crocodile and his secret organization. While they had left friends behind they had gained the mysterious Robin Nico. While some of the crew, mainly Zoro, remained skeptical about her motives Luffy found himself easily trusting the woman.

The crew had a few interesting adventures since picking the Archaeologist up. From teaching a marine to cook curry to travelling through the rainbow mist. Now they were on their way to the next island. Luffy and Chopper were fishing off the side of the boat as Zoro napped. Robin was at her usual place reading. The ship was for once, calm.

“Luffy! An island!” Screamed Usopp from the crowsnest above. His slender finger pointing excitedly to the island. THe ships hyperactive captain jumped to his feet quickly scrambling up the rigging like a monkey to see before ordering his crew to land on the strange small island.

\-----

Your eyes glazed over as you watched the waves hit the pristine sand before you. Seventeen i thousand two hundred and ninety minutes since you were stranded on this insufferably hot island. Stranded. Left for dead. The crew you were travelling with had hit a storm which you hoped resulted in your ship being torn apart violently.

One could only wish such things as you weren’t even on the ship willingly.You were but a prisoner. A slave. Sold for your ‘cute’ abilities. Eating the neko neko devil fruit as a child was the biggest mistake of your life. It wasn’t even a useful cat form like a tiger or a leopard. It was the fruit containing the common housecat form. While boosting your senses and giving you an advantage in fights it was one of the weaker abilities that you could of gotten.

Your cat lips formed a quick frown as your eyes landed on a ship bouncing upon the waves. A _pirate ship._ The jolly roger danced in the wind as its course was changed for the beach you currently found yourself sitting on. You’d sooner die than be picked up by another pirate ship. Unfortunately your body was too weak to get up from your protective shade or change back to your human form.

So you remained curled in your fragile form watching as the ship's size increased as it grew closer. Eyes closing as it touched the beaches white sand. Your ears twitched as the sounds of an over zealous crew disembarking their ship while they excitedly glanced around. A woman's voice barked overs dealing out tasks before taking on her own. Among these people you could smell the scent of another animal. Which was troublesome for they could sniff you out from your hiding spot. Causing the pirates to either realize what you were or to eat you. You prayed silently that they would let their Log Pose set and be off once more. Unfortunately for you that was not the case.

“Are you okay?” Asked a small high pitched voice next to you. Your eyes opened to see a small reindeer standing next to, its cute eyes full of concern. You remained quiet as you look back with glazed eyes. As if taking your silence as a ‘no’ the creature picked you up carrying you back to the ship. _No. Anywhere else. Take me anywhere else._ You screamed to yourself internally too weak to struggle as it brought you on to the ship's deck. Placing you safely in the shade before running off quickly.

After a few agonizing moments he brought a tall blonde. Who was dressed strangely formal for a pirate. A double breasted black suit with a striped blue undershirt and tie? In this weather? The man, as attractive as he was, had to be crazy. He took a sharp inhale of his smoke as he looked down at your fragile form. Eyes meeting yours with a sharp glare. It was as if he was briefly staring into your soul. You couldn't help but feel as if he could tell you were human, though you doubt that was true. The stare down lasted several moments before his eyes softened, before setting a dish of water in front of you. You turned your head to the side in aggravation. You refused to accept charity from pirates, no matter how thirsty you were.

“It seems it doesn’t want the water Chopper.” He said calmly with a sigh as he turned to walk up the steps behind him. “I’ll go grab it some tuna maybe it’ll eat that.”

“Come on, drink it.” The deer said its wide eyes staring deeply at you with worry as it knelt next to you. “I know you’re thirsty.”

Your stubbornness shone through as you kept your eyes trained to the deck and head turned away from the dish. After a few minutes of sitting there in awkward silence the deer got up and ran to where you assumed the blonde had gone. You were alone now. If you had the strength you would have ran, instead you stole several gulps of the water placed next to you. Before you knew it you had drank the whole dish. _Shit._ You had really meant to be more defiant in the current situation but you couldn’t help it. You _needed_ water.

The deer returned with the tuna in another small bowl. Honestly it was humiliating enough that you had just drank from a bowl that they had placed down for you but to eat like an animal from a dish. That was the last straw. You refused. You used your paw to push it away. Your stomach growling as if to betray your actions. If you weren’t covered in fur you would have been visibly red.

“You’re really stubborn.” Chopper laughed has he sat and crossed his little legs next to you. “A lot like my Nakama.” Suddenly he changed forms into his mixed one. His large hands taking a bit of tuna and holding it in front of your mouth. You let out a small irritated sigh before eating the morsel. Damn this reindeer and his nosiness. You allowed him to feed you happily until the tuna was gone hoping that it would convince him to just set you back on shore. Though you knew that it was a slim chance.

After he was satisfied that you had eaten and drank he picked you up. You pawed at him not wanting to be touched. You really hated the fact you were back on board a pirate ship. Even though you struggled he brought you below deck where it was cooler. Placing you on a blue sofa in a room containing a couple hammocks.

“Stay here and rest, okay?” He smiled “The others will be back soon. They’ll be happy to meet you, you’re apart of our Nakama now!” His voice was cheery as he shut the door behind him. It was, well, adorable. That aside you had to get off the ship before the others returned. Even though you had eaten and had much needed water you still were no where near strong enough to overpower one pirate let alone a crew. You closed your eyes as you plotted your escape. Bad move (y/n), bad move.

It was the sound of shouting that shook you from your unintentional slumber. You had seriously fucked the pooch on this one. Sleeping was the last thing you should of done. You sat up cat eyes adjusting to the change in light in the room. It was now dusk and the light in the room was dissipating. You noticed a small dish of water sitting on the floor next to the couch, obviously left by the silly deer. You leaped off the couch to explore the room a bit. Not daring to return to your normal human form for fear of being caught naked in a strangers quarters. Plus your chances of hitching a ride to a civilized island were better this way. The room seemed like an average ships quarters. It held liquor, laundry and cozy amount of space. It was obvious that the people who slept in here didn’t spend much time in here either, it was strangely neat for pirates.

The door suddenly smashed open causing you to arch in surprise. Swiftly you turned around ready to defend yourself as your claws extended into the ship's wooden floor. As you hissed angrily at the newcomers you heard a familiar voice call out.

“Luffy, Nami. You can’t just run in there you’ll scare it.” Called Chopper as his short legs carried him to the room. You studied the two new people carefully. One, a lanky boy in a strange straw hat, was staring at you with blank eyes. The other was a red headed woman who looked, to be frank, like she was about to explode.

As your eyes locked with hers her expression turned to one of pure joy. Before you could fully comprehend what was happening you were scooped into her arms as she squealed with delight. You tried to squirm away from her grasp but she held you firmly in place. You looked over to the crowd gathering at the door way. Everyone seemed to be laughing or smiling, even the seemingly serious man from before was staring at the two of you with what you’d call pure affection. Screaming what you assumed to be the girl's name happily.

After calming down a bit Nami set you gently on the ground placing a collar with a bell on it around your neck. _Humiliating._ You tried to paw it off to no avail as she watched affectionately.

“I think I’ll call you Whiskers.” She said gently giving your ear a small scratch before turning back to the crew with a dark expression. “The Log Pose is set. What are you all standing around for?”

Her firmness caused even you to stiffen as the they all scattered about the ship. Leaving you once again alone in the room. You were once again a pirates pet. You had absolutely no luck.

\-----

It had been a few weeks since you had all set sail with the Straw hats. You’ve come to figure out who was who on the ship. The strange idiot in the straw hat, Luffy, was the captain. Then there was Sanji the perverted cook, Nami the thief and navigator, the strange reindeer chopper was somehow the doctor, Robin who was a mystery to you, Usopp who was the liar? And lastly Zoro the ship's expert swordsman.

You actually recognized Zoro from his bounty poster that hung in your ex-captains quarters. For some reason the sleaze had a major grudge against him. That in itself made you unable to trust the man. If someone as unsavoury had that much hatred for someone it was usually a bad sign.

If you liked him or not didn’t matter he expressed no interest interacting with your cat form. He spent most of his time training, meditating, drinking or sleeping. Which was fine by you. You had to spend most of your day running away from or avoiding half the crew. The only one other than Zoro that didn’t actively hunt you down was Sanji (and Robin obviously). Thus you spent most of your time curled up in the kitchen near the warmth of his stove.

You were starting to get use to life with this rambunctious crew. You were even getting use to being in your cat form 24/7, which if you were honest for yourself was something that was starting to concern yourself. You had never stayed in this for for this long. _Is it possible to get stuck as a cat?_ You thought from your hiding spot in the crows-nest. You looked up watching the seagulls fly overhead. Damn, you missed stretching out your arms and legs under the sun.

The creaking of the ladder drew your attention ears perking up in its direction. _Sanji._ He smiled down at you as if to say, ‘here is where you’ve been’. He bent down pulling you into his arms. He stood there scratching behind your ears. His eyes scanning the horizon for approaching ships. You tensed uncomfortably in the man's arms, you hated it when the crew picked you up and cuddled you. While they all thought you were a cat, you truthfully were still a woman. A woman who hated being touched in the first place.

You sat like that peacefully until Sanji suddenly tensed gripping you closer to him. You looked up surprised, his eyes squinting as if trying to make something out in the distance. Your own feline eyes narrowed following his gaze to a ship. Wait. Not just any ship. _The Cataphract_ . Your body froze in fear. The ship was headed right for the Going Merry, for _you._ You old captain and owner, Fiennes, would no doubt recognize you on the spot. Cat form or not. You began to mentally panic, unsure of what to do.

You didn’t notice how or when you and the cook had hit the deck but before you knew it he was making his way to the room where the crew was eating. He set your fear paralyzed form on the ground and started to warn the crew. They all seemed to be taking an approaching ship lightly. You hopped onto a counter to peek out of the porthole at the approaching ship.

They were going slow. Too slow. You eyed the jolly roger on its mast. A realistic looking skull with cracks all over it, curls symbolizing the wind behind it. How did those bastards survive the storm. There was no way. No way at all. No. There was a way. Fiennes own ability. The kaze kaze fruit. While you had been violently thrown from the ship, holding onto debris knocked from the ship. Your eyes traveled to the light hearted crew behind you. _The fools weren’t even afraid._ You stood there debating on warning them or not about _who_ approached. You sighed leaping on to the floor beside the tale of laughing pirates.

“H-h-hey! Listen, this i-isn’t the time to be fooling around! The pirates who are on there way are n-n-no joke!” You stammered out. No one even turned to notice you as you spoke. You were instantly enraged. Sure they didn’t _know_ you could speak but ignoring you when you did. Who would ignore a fricken talking cat.

Your shoulders tensed in anger. As much as you didn’t want to you had to transform into human form to get there attention. You took a deep breath realizing that when you transformed you would be, unfortunately, unclothed. Without further hesitation you released yourself from your animal form.

“LISTEN.” You shouted eyes closed as you covered yourself the best you could. Your collars bell jingled as you shook with anger. “Those pirates. They, they aren’t just _any_ pirates. They’re the Tempest Raiders!” You open your eyes nervously to see crew staring at your human form. You weren’t sure if it was because of what you said, your nudity or the fact that the cat they had been keeping for more than a few days had turned out to in fact be human.

It was as if time had stopped for a moment your eyes scanned the crews and their pierced into yours, well some more than others. At the same time everyone reacted. It was if you had murdered Sanji, his tall form falling over as if you smacked him. Robin acting instantly used her ability to cover Chopper, Usopp and Luffy eyes. Zoro turn away red faced as Nami stood to grab the blanket sitting in the room throwing it at your form. Even as they reacted no one said anything until an enraged Nami spoke.

“You. You weren’t a cat?” She said her eyes and emotions hidden from you. You could feel the guilt hitting you as you pulled the blanket over yourself. “I’m guessing your name isn’t whiskers.” Her voice sounding a mix of dejected and mad. You looked at her with a straight emotionless face.

“No. I’m not a cat, I simply ate one of the Neko Neko no Mi. My name is (f/n) (l/n).” You said as calmly as possible, “We can discuss this later. That ship-” You began to say before getting cut off.

“Will be no problem.” Luffy suddenly spoke up as he removed one of Robins from his face and returned to eating. “We’ve probably beat strongest guys. We can beat these ones. We have to.” He said calmly as he stuffed food into his mouth. Nami walked over placing her hands on your shoulder gently.

“Well (f/n)-san, let's get you some clothes.” She said a hand on your shoulder as she led you to the girls quarters. You could feel the tension between the two of you. You chewed your lip as she dug through the wardrobe in search of something for you to wear. She tossed you a pair of shorts and a plain black tank before lending you a pair of sandals. They weren’t your style but they would have to do until you could get clothes of your own again.

“Why didn’t you ju-” Nami began before getting cut off by the sound of a cannon ball hitting the water next to the ship. Your face fell instantly, the fear spreading across your body. They were here and if they found you. You would be back to being a lowly pet.

You ran quickly after Nami to the ship's deck where the rest of the crew had already gathered. Your heart was racing as the ship approached. You could see him standing ominously on his ship's upper deck. Eyes trained on you. If it weren’t for his sour temperament and his lack of empathy Fiennes would probably be attractive. Even with the scar that stretched across his face.

“Who does this bastard think he is?” Zoro muttered as his thumb pushed out one of his Katana. His stance showed he was ready for a fight. As you studied the rest of the crew you realized that they showed the same eagerness for battle. Your first clenched as both ships sat side by side. A tension filled silence filled the air before Fiennes stepped forward.

“I see that not only my pet is aboard your ship but my chance for revenge is as well.” His deep voice reverberated across the water. “How about this, Straw Hat Luffy. You give me back my precious kitty cat and hand over Roronoa Zoro and I’ll let you and the rest of your crew go free.” The smugness oozed from his voice as he gave the crew a sly smile.

“No.” Luffy said instantly and in a nonchalant tone. Earning a gasp from both you and Fiennes crew. The other hadn’t foreseen such lack of fear from the boy. Luffy was younger than you and he didn’t even seem phased by the others larger crew and seemingly superior strength.

“Who do you think you’re talking to boy?” The rough pirate growled out stepping forward. His hand grasped his pistol firmly. If you remember one thing that was for sure it was that the Captain was always looking to spill blood. Even over little things but this,to him, would not be a simple manner. Not only was the ship carrying a man he desperately wanted dead it held you. One of his ‘possessions’. He believed that just because he paid for you that you were his to own and use as he wished. “(f/n)- kitty. Don’t you want to come home to your master.” He whispered out gruffly.

You were frozen with fear as his dark eyes  met yours. You could feel the straw hats staring at you as well. You stepped back trying to put as much distance between you and your former master. Your confrontation was interrupted by a cannon ball hitting the water between the two ships. A marine fleet? Your eyes widened in realization, not only Fiennes but Zoro being here. The bounties must be worth a fortune. As if the Tempest Raiders had read your thoughts the Cataphract lurched forward.

“We’ll continue this later. Monkey D. Luffy.” He said ominously before raising his hand to his sails sending wind blasting into them. He stared you down as the ship made its way past yours. The artificial wind propelling them away faster than the Going Merry could ever go. You watched feeling sick inside as the crew around you spun into action leaving you standing there. Quickly they maneuvered through the ocean avoiding the cannons shooting them. Once more the crew while rushed were calm. Luffy and Usopp even joked back and forth.

It didn’t take the Straw Hats long to out run the Marines and correct their course. They took a moment to relax before remembering you were on board the ship. You hadn’t moved from your spot since the marines interfered. You knew what came next. As kind as they were to you when you were a cat, all pirates were the same. You were about to be dropped into the ocean and if you were lucky you’d end up back on some island starving to death once again.

 

“I understand why you lied.” Luffy said suddenly surprising you. Your eyes moved to meet his with a confused gaze. “Listen (f/n), you can still be our Nakama if you want.” You bit your lip unsure of what to say opting to give him a gentle nod. You wouldn’t cry nor would you give him a smile both of those actions were not in your nature. You still were unsure of the pirates that stood before you. For now, they called you Nakama and that was okay with you.


	2. Down Pour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ocean was black. A torrential downpour was causing its glassy surface to crash around the hull of the ship aggressively. The deck was no place for you, especially in a storm like this, your father would tell you normally. This time on the other hand was different. He had purposely brought you here and ordered you to stay on deck with him though the storm. You pulled your drenched cloak closer to your body, feeling its dampness chill you to the bone. Your eyes looked up to stare at the mast above. Your family’s insignia in gold adorning the navy flag above. Two Narwhals crossing horns in front of a crest with four areas each containing a different symbol representing strength. Today was the day, today was the end.

_ The ocean was black. A torrential downpour was causing its glassy surface to crash around the hull of the ship aggressively. The deck was no place for you, especially in a storm like this, your father would tell you normally. This time on the other hand was different. He had purposely brought you here and ordered you to stay on deck with him though the storm. You pulled your drenched cloak closer to your body, feeling its dampness chill you to the bone. Your eyes looked up to stare at the mast above. Your family’s insignia in gold adorning the navy flag above. Two Narwhals crossing horns in front of a crest with four areas each containing a different symbol representing strength. Today was the day, today was the end. _

_ A shiver traveled up your spin as a small ‘tch’ escaped your lips. A small cloud appearing as the warmth of the words hit the cold air. You could hear the preparations finish as you did so. “Lady (y/l), it’s time.” A darker older man, Ren,said grimly while taking you firmly and taking to a small platform hanging closely to the water off the edge of the boat. Your father, his dark strong eyes watching you void of emotion. His words falling on empty ears as he called you weak, useless and a shame to his family line.  _

_ His hands were warm and tight around your neck. His eyes showed nothing of love or care as he lifted you off the wood. Your cold hands moving to grip his warm ones stopped by the shock of the icy water surrounding your body. It was as if pins and needles were being pushed into your skin. You tried to hold onto your breath. Refusing to let the water enter your lungs. Even if you wanted to, your body refused to let you. The outer edges of your vision start to fade and blur. Your father's eyes distorted by the rough waters above. But you know his expression is one of indifference as he watches you drown.  _

_ Your thoughts enter the self deprecating spectrum as you tell yourself that this is all your fault. You were the one who had failed him, showed him how weak you really are. Your chest starts to pain as you thrash about, body begging to be let up. You inhaled involuntarily. You could feel the water entering your lungs with a vengeance. You feel tired as the world blackens around you.  _

_ \----- _

Your eyes opened already tear stained. Luckily the sun had yet to come up and you turned to see Robin and Nami sleeping peacefully in their beds. You shifted out of your small makeshift one pulling off your night wear as you walked towards Nami’s wardrobe for something to change into. You had ‘borrowed’ a large shirt from the laundry to wear at night. Hopefully the owner had not noticed it by now, and if they had hopefully Nami and Robin wouldn’t give you away. 

Dressed and wide awake you made your way to the deck. The horizon was being pierced by the yellow rays of the sun. Causing a spread of warm hues across the light blue sky which was reflected on the currently calm ocean. You breathed out the tense emotions that had started to build in your body. You started your morning stretches, blissfully unaware for the moment of the other person utilizing the empty deck. 

Your eyes connected with a pair of serious brown ones. If it weren’t for your now calm demeanor you would of jumped with surprise. Instead you simply turned your head away with a small aggressive sigh. Zoro simply went back to training a few feet away, unscathed at your act of annoyance. The two of you continued on with your silent exercise until Sanji arrived on deck calling out for you. His voice caused you to stumble slightly as your concentration broke.

He held two steaming mugs of coffee, one of the mugs remained close to his person as the other was held outstretched towards you. A warm smile across his face. Some days it was hard to believe that this was the man who screamed ‘mellorine’ every time Nami breathed.

You nodded gently in thanks wrapping your hands gently around the cup. You stared awkwardly at the man. Noting his subtle attractiveness. Even with his strange brows and perverted tendencies you found yourself attracted to Sanji, just slightly though. While he was attractive you couldn't see his odd passion of Nami dying anytime soon.

He had noticed your studious stare wandering the features of his face. His cheeks becoming dusted lightly out of embarrassment. “(y/n)-c-chan. Is there something o-on my face?” he stammered out studying you, taking note of the red that rimmed your eyes. He frowned shifting into concern. “Have you been crying?” His tone changing to match his expression.

Your eyes widened slightly, knowing full well that you'd never retell the dream you had to anyone. “Its nothing really, the cabins just stuffy. Allergies you know.” You said hoping to brush off further questioning. It didn't seem to work as he looked at you skeptically he opened his mouth as if to question you more. He was cut short by the thud of Zoros weights hitting the deck.

“Hey. Shitty cook. When the hells breakfast.” the muscular swordsman growled causing the cook to get visibly upset. You watched the two argue like old women, shouting insults back and forth. Sipping your coffee awkwardly until Nami came and tore the two apart. Digging into the both of them until Sanji left to make breakfast and the rest of the crew dispersed into their zones. 

You eyed Zoro curiously for a moment only looking away when the man turned to look at you, almost knowingly. You frowned walking away heading to where Nami stood staring at the log pose on her wrist. “We should be hitting an island soon. I mean we’ve been sailing for quite a bit since we picked you up.” She hummed, almost as if she was thinking out loud. You nodded silently as you leaned on the ship's railing.

Compared to your life on your previous ship as basically a slave and the life you had on the ship as its cat, the days you spent on the Going Merry now we're cozy. Of course there was that overarching feeling of anxiety that at Fiennes would decided to blow the quirky ship and her crew to the moon. Especially with  _ him  _ on board. Your eyes narrowed with suspicion at the green haired man.

Nami’s surprisingly girlish giggle startled you, your head swiveling in her direction. A brow raised in interest and confusion. “You must really be wary of him. Zoro I mean. He isn't a bad guy.” Her eyes looked over to him as he lifted his sword of weights with ease. “Even with his sour attitude, he's a good guy.”

It was as if her voice was trying to ease your tension. The way she affectionately referred to Zoro. Her affection or not, you'd remain wary of the man until you knew how or why he'd offended such a horrible being. “I can't trust Ronona. Not yet.” Your eyes remaining harsh as Nami sighed defeated.

“Nami-shwaaaaan~ (y/n)-Chaaaaaan~” Sanji called out behind you in a sing song tone. Offering the two of you a beautifully plated plate of pancakes and fresh fruit. You could of swore it glistened in the rising sun. Seemingly out of nowhere Luffy appeared staring at the plate practically drooling. “Where's the rest of ours.” he asked in his child like way before receiving both an unamused look and answer. 

You avoided sitting near Sanji and his questions of concern. He hadn't actually brought it up again but chose to instead shoot you worried glances during the entirety of breakfast. Which you curtly shot back empty smiles and, hopefully, expression that read as ‘I'm a-okay.”

After lunch you made your way to the quarter deck. Finding Robin reading quietly, not even bothering to look up as you tiptoed up the stairs. Zoro was also there unfortunately. Arms crossed over his body, eyes such in a peaceful rest. 

You made your way quietly the railing, attempting not to interrupt the two already situated on the deck. It add you internally chuckle that you were wary of Zoro and he of Robin, yet here the three of you sat silently. You gripped the rough wood of the railing before vaulting your legs with grace over it. Planting yourself in a balancing position with your legs dangling over the water.

Sure it was dangerous, especially since you couldn't swim and your fear of the blue below didn't help either. But you had confidence I'm your feline abilities to sit on places like this. It was a calming spot for you. Your eyes traced the lines left by the ship's wake in the water. The salty air blowing through your hair, ruffling it into mess.

“You’re going to fall if you keep sitting there.” A deep voice said startling you. Roronoa Zoro. You swiveled nimbly so your legs were dangling over the decks wood. Eyes glaring at him with great intensity. Zoro  _ was _ an attractive guy, you had to admit. His body was extremely well toned and he had a certain confidence to him. Of course no amount of attractiveness could make up for his annoying personality. Oh and the fact that he could probably be the most sinister person on the ship, if his association with Fiennes was any indication. You cringed as he stood slowly, stretching out his brief nap before walking towards you.

“And you’re going to catch a cold if you keep sleeping up here.” You hissed back eyeing him as he leaned next to you with eyes trained on the water. You honestly had no room to talk considering you often napped hidden in the crow’s nest or other hidden sunny locations about the deck. A frown twitched slightly on his mouth sending an uncomfortable shiver through your body as he registered your words.

“Only the weak catch colds.” He stated sternly. His eyes shutting as he spoke. An awkward silence immediately fell after his words. You weren’t about to tell the man that getting sick didn’t have anything to do with strength or will of mind. You sighed heavily slipping off the railing and landing softly on the floor. You hadn’t noticed that Zoro had turned to look at you. You stood scowling at him, his face saying he had a question lingering on his tongue. Yours saying to move further away from your petite frame.

You sighed leaning back against the railing hoping he'd get the hint and screw off. Your eyes half lidded scanned the clouds above you. This was the longest interaction you had with Zoro, cat-form or human, and you are planning to keep it that way. The sounds of excitement from the other side of the ship shook you from your daydreams. Chips of wood suddenly raining down around you a few bits of wood hitting your face. 

You froze stunned with wide eyes as a giant ship fell from the sky crashing into the waters next to you. Robin and Zoro seemed equally as surprised as you. Robin opting to find the others, her strides quick as she bounded down the stairs behind you. Zoro seemed to be in a similar state as you as you both watched wide eyed as a ship fell from the sky nearly hitting the Merry.

The waves caused by the impact berated the hull of the ship harshly causing you, and most of the crew, to lose their balance. You felt your body knocking harshly into another person. Their arm involuntarily wrapping around you as you both fell into the side of the ship. Your eyes looked up as you steadied yourself to see it was Zoro. His look of bewilderment remaining on his face as he gripped on to you and the railing. You would have hissed angrily if wood wasn’t still falling onto the ship along with water. Causing the possibility of you falling off to skyrocket.

“The Going Merry can’t handle this.” Zoro yelled ignoring you completely as he stood sliding out from behind you to join the rest of the crew. “The ship is in bad enough shape without a whole other ship raining down on us!” He continued to scream. You stood cautiously to follow. Your knuckles white from gripping so tightly on to the ship as you slowly followed Zoro.

  
The deck was madness. Usopp was screaming, tossing a skeleton around. As Nami, Zoro and Luffy shouted over top over each other. The only calm person of course being Robin. “WE SHOULD GET INSI-” You started to yell, only to be cut off by a sharp pain in your skull. The edges of your vision blurred as you were plummeted into darkness. The sound of your body thudding against the deck being the last thing you heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I finished this forever ago. Originally my plan was to basically work through the whole fic no stopping THEN post it. But then I decided screw it and posted the first chapter. I have a kinda schedule worked out so hopefully updates wont be so far apart gdi. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading chapter one! Wooo~   
> It turned out much longer than I had planned.   
> All feedback and comments are welcome, I'd   
> like to hear from you where you want this to go.   
> I had planned it to be more Zoro centered (even   
> though he is barely in the first chapter) but if you   
> guys end up rooting for read/Sanji I get it.


End file.
